The Quiet Ones
by NightReader22
Summary: Sam goes to do the laundry, and ends up having some steamy fun. More info inside. This is smut, don't like, don't read.
**This is a bonus chapter for my story Not Mine, but can be read separately (though of course I'd love it if you go and check out my story!)**

 **I am including the second half of the chapter from Not Mine to set the scene, so if you are already reading that one just skip to the break!**

* * *

"Should have brought a book…" I muttered to myself.

"I can offer you a magazine…" Replied a hesitant voice.

I looked up and smiled at the woman in the doorway. "They're not trashy celebrity mags are they?" I asked, voice light.

She laughed, "They are not." She held one up. "Techie mags, in fact."

I grinned, "Well in that case…" I tapped the seat next to me.

She sat an armful of clothes on the small folding bench next to the drier before sitting down.

"Sorry, the machines will be a while. I'm doing my brother's washing too." I shrugged apologetically.

"It's ok." She smiled. "I'm in no rush." She passed me the magazine, keeping another for herself and starting to read.

"So, you're into technology?" I asked, deciding that while the magazine looked interesting, I'd rather have a conversation.

She looked up, as though surprised I was still talking to her. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Um, yeah." She hesitated, looking at me as though determining whether I was actually interested in knowing or not. I just waited patiently.

She shrugged. "I'm a computer programmer. It's…not that interesting."

I grinned, "You kidding? Computer programming is definitely interesting. What kind of programing do you do?"

She blinked at my enthusiasm, then her face lit up when she realised I was genuinely interested. "Well, I do freelance work, so a bit of everything really. Keeps life interesting."

She grinned at me suggestively, "I don't suppose you need anything done?"

I grinned back, chuckling a little at how fast she'd come out of that shy shell. "If we weren't getting ready to leave…"

She shrugged, "Well…those machines will take a little while…" She grinned at me, closing the magazine and sitting a hand on my leg.

I laughed, "Always the quiet ones you have to watch out for…" I commented and she grinned again.

I hesitated for another moment, then shrugged and set aside the other magazine. "Ah what the hell." I returned her grin and pulled her towards me as both of us began to explore.

* * *

There were suddenly hands everywhere as she pulled me closer and started to kiss me. I had one hand in her hair and the other exploring her body, staying on top of her clothes…for now.

She had one hand almost possessively on the back of my neck, and the other was moving slowly up and down my leg.

I felt a shiver of anticipation go through me.

She opened her mouth slightly, her tongue running across my lips invitingly. I hesitated for a moment…I wasn't like Dean when it came to girls. I usually liked to get to know people first.

"Come on…" She practically moaned against my mouth, "Live a little."

I couldn't help but smile, even as I pulled back just slightly. "I don't even know your name." I told her.

She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh, "I'm Kelly, and you are?"

"Sam." I grinned at her, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

She grinned back, "Guess not." Then she took the moment of space between us to shift from her chair to straddling my lap.

And then she pulled me back towards her. This time I opened my mouth and let my tongue explore.

She moaned a little, and let her wandering hand move up to my chest, slipping under my shirt and running her fingers lightly up my stomach and across my abs, sending another shiver through me.

I let my own hand slide up her shirt, drawing teasing circles on her stomach, and feeling her breath quicken as my jeans started to feel tight.

I moved my hand up, running it across the top of her bra before dipping my fingers inside to run gently across her nipple.

She gasped, her hand pressing into my chest as the other dropped from my neck to grab my shirt.

I shifted my other hand down a little to support her back as I continued to tease at the sensitive skin.

She moaned again, this time rocking her hips against me as she did so.

It was my turn to gasp as she pushed her hips against my growing arousal.

We started to kiss more forcefully, both of our needs growing fast. It was becoming harder and harder to stay in control.

I ran my hand down her back, causing her to arch into me, breaking away from the kiss as we both struggled to keep our breathing in check.

Then she grinned at me with a cheeky glint in her eye. "You know," She commented breathily, "We are at a motel…and the machines will work just fine without us."

I swallowed, the logical part of my brain fighting with the rest of me.

She rocked her hips again, rubbing herself against me as she pushed herself against my hand where it still rested against her breast.

I groaned, realising that I was fighting a losing battle. And honestly, not really minding at this point.

She ran a finger around my nipple, then leant down and licked my neck.

I took a very shaky breath, suddenly needing my jeans gone. "What room are you in?"

She looked at me triumphantly. "23, it's just across from here."

I stood, pulling her with me, and couldn't help but laugh lightly as her eyes widened when she realised how tall I was compared to her when we were both standing. "Still wanna do this?" I asked teasingly.

She responded by pressing herself against me and then squeezing me through my jeans just hard enough to make coherent thought impossible.

"I can handle it." She grinned at me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the laundry room and across the car park to her room before I could even reply.

She fumbled with the keys a few times, with both of us laughing nervously at the prospect of being spotted in our current flushed and rumpled state.

Finally the door swung open and we stumbled inside.

I kicked the door shut behind us then spun her around and pushed her up against it, leaning into her as our lips met again.

Now she was rubbing herself against me freely, no chance now of someone walking in on us. I pressed back, getting a little revenge as I rubbed the front of her shorts with one hand. The other hand snaked around behind her to unclip her bra.

"I think you missed a step." She commented breathlessly as she rocked against my hand, her own hands fumbling at the hem of her shirt.

I paused my rubbing for a moment to help peel of the shirt and watch as she let the bra slide to the floor.

I admired the view. She raised an eyebrow as if asking my opinion.

"Very nice." I breathed, leaning down to run my tongue across one nipple and then the other.

She arched up towards my exploring tongue, letting out a needy whine. I started to rub against her shorts again, enjoying the feel of her short quick breaths as I played.

After a moment she started fumbling at the button of my jeans, and when she couldn't get her shaking fingers to open it, starting rubbing me through my jeans.

It was my turn to moan, pausing my teasing to unbutton my jeans, letting my erection spring free with a sigh of relief.

She seemed to suddenly decide that I was wearing too many clothes and started to work on removing my shirt with an almost frenzied urgency. I helped.

Now both naked from the waist up, she pressed her breast against my chest, then started to tug my jeans down.

I kicked off my boots and then my jeans. "Your turn." I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down, letting her kick off her sandals and kick the shorts to the side.

I didn't even have to touch her panties to tell she was wet. I groaned again, and she gave a little hip wiggle that just about sent me over the edge.

I grabbed her hips and spun her around, pushing her back towards the bed. She didn't resist, letting me push her onto her back on the bed before kneeling over her.

She ran a hand across my abs then started drawing teasing circles down my stomach. I knew it would take barely a touch to send me over right now. I grabbed her hand, and then the other, holding them above her head in one of mine.

She wiggled her body underneath me, grinning, letting me know that I was not the one in control here.

That's what she thought.

I ran my fingers across her neck, then slowly worked my way down her chest, teasing across both breasts, causing her breath to hitch as I touched her sensitive skin. I kept moving down, running my nails lightly across her stomach, watching as it sent a wave of goose bumps across her skin.

Then I ran a finger under the elastic of her panties, causing her to buck her hips up towards me. I paused, looking at the needy look in her eyes as she squirmed for more.

"You like this?" I asked, moving my hand down to skim over the outside of her panties, feeling how soaked they were.

"Yes…oh yes" She moaned.

I pressed a little harder, running my finger along her centre, knowing when I hit that sensitive spot by the involuntary arch of her back.

"More" She breathed.

I was happy to oblige. I pulled the panties down, using a foot to work them all the way to the floor.

I groaned at the sight, she was practically dripping.

I ran my finger along the slit again, feeling the warm wetness grow as I did a slow circle over her clit. She moaned again, breathing fast.

I had to fight to keep from diving into her then and there. But I was determined that we'd have some fun first.

I moved away from her clit, causing a slight groan of frustration. Then ran my finger back along her slit before pushing it in.

She rocked up towards my hand, pushing my finger in deeper. I wriggled it around inside her, causing her to writhe under me. Then I slowly drew it out, starting to pulse in and out of her.

She rocked up to meet each push. "More." She moaned again.

I added a second finger, and she gasped, moving against me more forcefully.

Then I brushed my thumb across her clit as I moved my fingers inside her and she lot all control.

Her breath started coming in ragged gasps, and then her whole body shuddered, wetness flooding across my hand as she came.

I slowly pulled my fingers out, watching as shudders subsided and her breathing worked its way back to shallow gasps. "Wow." She breathed.

I chuckled, "and that was just my fingers."

She looked at me greedily. "I want you. All of you." She said, voice low.

I swallowed, damn she was hot.

I released her hands and she immediately pushed my boxers down. I twisted off her a little so that I could push them off, then settled over her again.

This time it was her fingers going exploring. She ran them lightly up and down my length, causing me to tip my head back, eyes closed as I enjoyed the feeling.

Then she started to stroke harder, and my breath hitched.

I looked down at her, throbbing with need, and she looked back at me with the same look.

I pushed her hand away and lined myself up with her wet entrance. "You're sure?" I asked her. She nodded.

I pushed in slowly, feeling her walls mould around me. Both of us groaned with the pleasure of the feeling.

She pulled me down to kiss her as I started moving slowly in and out.

Our lips met and parted, tongues playing as we rocked together.

Then she ran her fingers across my chest again. "Harder." She whispered into my mouth.

I pushed into her harder. I could feel her rock up into ever thrust, and I started to move faster.

Both of us were breathing in ragged gasps and her hands moved up to grip my shoulders as I pushed in with more need.

She moaned again, and I moved a hand between us to rub at her clit as we moved.

She gasped, nails digging in as her walls gripped me tighter.

I pushed into her hard, and again, until she shuddered with the force of another orgasm.

I was pushed over with her, waves of pleasure wiping out all thought.

Finally I lay on top of her, both of us spent and gasping, our juices mingling between us.

"That was…" She breathed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

I glanced over at the bedside clock and groaned. "I need to go finish that washing, or Dean's going to come looking for me."

She pouted, "Do you have to?"

I chuckled as I sat up, "Sorry, but yeah."

She sighed, "Oh well. Thanks for the fun."

I grinned, "Likewise."

I moved around the room collecting my clothes and putting them on while she watched naked from the bed.

"Well, you know where to find me." She told me with a grin as I headed to the door.

I nodded.

"Oh, and, you can tell your brother too." She winked at me.

I shook my head slightly in disbelief. "The quiet ones." I muttered to myself as I closed the door behind me and headed back to the laundry.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review, I love hearing what you think!**


End file.
